Imposible resistirse
by Leeran
Summary: Nadie sabe exactamente qué fue lo que convenció a Chrome de mudarse a la Mansión Vongola con el resto de los Guardianes, pero todos están más que seguros de que Fran tuvo la culpa.


+ **Disclaimer:** KHR no me pertenece.

+ **Advertencias: **Spoilers de TODO el Arco del Futuro (que es como hasta el capítulo 282 del manga o algo así). Ubicado cinco años en el futuro. Posible OoC. Y esta autora no tiene muy altas opiniones de su propia redacción.

+ **Claim: **Fran/Chrome (e insinuaciones de otras parejas por ahí).

+ **Notas: **Siento que esto es tan bobo ;_;. No quería publicarlo aquí, pero bueno, es necesario (?). De todas formas, si a alguien le gusta este pairing, le recomiendo más los fics de Lexy D Miyu que los míos, honestamente.

**Imposible resistirse.**

Nadie sabía exactamente qué fue lo que convenció a Chrome de mudarse a la Mansión Vongola con el resto de los Guardianes. Un día la muchacha estaba dando negativas muy contundentes acerca de la propuesta (algo que había tenido a Gokudera de muy malhumor, sin que Tsuna ni los demás Guardianes se explicasen por qué), y a la mañana siguiente había ido a la casa de su Jefe, con el rostro ligeramente más sonrojado de lo usual, para decirle que aceptaría mudarse con ellos siempre y cuando le permitieran llevar a Fran.

Sólo el joven ilusionista y la Guardiana sabían cómo las cosas habían terminado así, pero ninguno de los dos parecía muy dispuesto a contar la historia (aunque la única ocasión en la que Tsuna le preguntó a Fran acerca de eso, el menor le respondió con una sonrisa un tanto insinuante, una expresión que no había esperado ver en su rostro nunca).

La verdad era que a Fran le había convenido mucho la mudanza a la Mansión Vongola. Para empezar, ¿quién no querría pasar de vivir en un edificio en ruinas, a una de las más lujosas estancias de Italia? Quedarse en Kokuyo Land habría sido una decisión basada meramente en el orgullo y el cariño que pudiera sentir por Ken y Chikusa. Y honestamente, ambos prácticamente los habían echado de su improvisada morada cuando se enteraron de la propuesta que había recibido Chrome (claro que, aunque Ken no lo admitiera, lo habían hecho porque consideraban que era lo mejor para la Guardiana de la Niebla).

Mas los lujos eran sólo una parte de los motivos por los cuales a Fran le habría convenido esa mudanza. La verdad era que alejarse de los otros dos subordinados de su Maestro significaba recibir menos intentos de asesinato diarios. O así habría sido, de no ser porque eran los _Vongola_ con los que se iba a vivir, y varios de ellos eran tan temperamentales como Ken. Pero de todas maneras, al menos tendría que lidiar con los intentos de asesinato en _una lujosa Mansión_. Eso sencillamente cambiaba las cosas.

También había otro motivo, tal vez el menor de todos en cuestión de importancia, pero que de vez en cuando recordaba durante un minuto o dos. A su Maestro le sería muy útil tener _dos_ personas viviendo en la misma mansión que el hombre al que quería poseer. Si sólo a Fran eso le importase en lo más mínimo…

La cuestión era que mudarse a ese lugar nada más traía ventajas. Una casa de verdad, comida gratis, más lugares donde ocultarse cuando quisieran asesinarlo, un sitio donde poner sus libros y evitar que se arruinaran por la humedad, una televisión donde poder ver los DVDs que le robaría a Gokudera… La lista era interminable. Simplemente no entendía cómo Chrome podía negarse a eso.

Bueno, en realidad sí lo comprendía. La muchacha sencillamente no quería apartarse de las personas que eran más importantes para ella: Ken y Chikusa. Porque claro, Tsuna se había ofrecido (contra todas las quejas de su Mano Derecha) a alojar también a los dos subordinados de Mukuro, pero ellos se habían negado, como era de esperar. Y Chrome no quería separarse de ellos.

Honestamente, no entendía como ese par de imbéciles (bueno, de acuerdo, Chikusa no era imbécil, pero la inhumana idiotez de Ken contaba por ambos) podían haberse ganado el cariño de alguien tan adorable como la Guardiana de la Niebla. Y la verdad, él allí tenía otro motivo para abrazar la mudanza: no tendría que compartir a Chrome.

Por eso, cuando todas las palabras del resto de las personas fallaron en convencer a la ilusionista, Fran decidió que era su turno de intentarlo.

Esa noche, como hacía usualmente, se escabulló en la habitación de Chrome. La muchacha no se sorprendió al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse y volverse a cerrar, ni los pasos ligeros del adolescente que se encaminaba hacia su cama, para recostarse a su lado y esperar que ella lo envolviese en una especie de abrazo protectivo, como llevaba haciendo desde que el joven tenía diez años (y ella no parecía percatarse de que él ya no estaba en una edad donde eso pudiera verse inocente).

Mas esa vez no fue así. Sintió como la cama se hundía bajo el nuevo peso que había en ella, pero esa vez Fran no esperó a que Chrome lo abrazara. Al contrario, una vez que estuvo en frente de ella, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo, entrelazando sus piernas con las de ella, y haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la muchacha cuando sintió el cálido aliento del ilusionista en su rostro.

Si creía que sus mejillas no podían ruborizarse aún más, se equivocó. Porque nunca había sentido su rostro arder tanto como cuando Fran apoyó suavemente su frente contra la de ella, y Chrome pudo sentir sus labios rozándose.

Mukuro debía estar durmiendo, porque esa era la única explicación para que no hubiera interrumpido aquella escena hasta entonces (o tal vez no).

—Chrome… —Fran utilizó el tono de voz más lastimero que pudo lograr cuando llamó su nombre—. Vayamos con los Vongola.

La joven parpadeó sorprendida (al fin despegando su mirada de los labios del menor), y se desarmó completamente al ver la expresión en el rostro del ilusionista.

Fran no era muy expresivo usualmente. Eran raras las ocasiones en las que sonreía, e inexistentes aquellas en las que su rostro mostrase ira o tristeza. Siempre parecía estar aburrido. A veces sus ojos brillaban con cierto interés, pero incluso en esas ocasiones, sólo se veía aburrimiento en sus facciones.

A pesar de eso (o tal vez _a causa_ de eso), cuando Fran ponía esa mueca de cachorrito indefenso y mojado, incluso si las diferencias con su usual expresión fueran mínimas, era imposible resistirse a él. En especial para Chrome.

El joven se dio cuenta inmediatamente, con solo ver los ojos de la Guardiana, que la victoria ya era suya.

Aún así, ella se tardó en responder, como si estuviera luchando contra sí misma para dar una respuesta negativa. Desgraciadamente, perdió la batalla en cuanto el puchero de Fran se intensificó sólo un poco, y el agarre que él tenía sobre ella se hizo más fuerte.

—D-de acuerdo —murmuró Chrome tan suavemente que el otro posiblemente no la habría oído de no ser porque estaban _extremadamente_ cerca en aquel instante.

Fran no sonrió, aunque el que su rostro hubiera regresado a su habitual expresión de desinterés era suficiente prueba de su felicidad…

…Eso y el hecho de que luego de oír la respuesta que había estado buscando, el ilusionista terminó de cerrar la escasa distancia que había entre ambos, aprovechando su oportunidad para robarle el beso que tanto quería a la Guardiana de la Niebla, quien no se negó (le era sencillamente imposible a esas alturas).

Después de eso, se dejó envolver en el acostumbrado abrazo protectivo que recibía todas las noches (aunque no por eso soltó él mismo a la muchacha), y con todo el descaro del mundo se durmió casi instantáneamente.

Chrome por su parte tardó más en lograr que los latidos de su corazón se calmaran, y el rubor en sus mejillas desapareciera. Por primera vez consideró que tal vez Fran ya estaba demasiado grande para seguir durmiendo con ella sin que eso se viera… _mal_ (y eso que ella era sólo tres años mayor que él). Ya tendría oportunidad de decirle…

…Cuando se mudaran a su nuevo hogar en Italia.

Mukuro no pudo evitar reír internamente al presenciar la escena. Tendría que hacer algo con ese alumno pervertido que creía tener derecho de tocar a _su_ Chrome, pero al menos las cosas habían salido justo como quería.


End file.
